Amelia Lynn Duke
by Allysea
Summary: Bo Duke finds out he has a sister. But he's sister has some problems. Together they try to find some solutions.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Bo who learns that he has a sister. But his sister has a lot of problems. It may not be that great in the beginning, but i will try my best.

By the way, i don't own The Dukes of Hazzard

**Part 1: **

"Bo? Can you come here for a minute?" asked Uncle Jesse from the doorframe of their house.

"Sure thing, Uncle Jesse. I'll be right there," called Bo from the barn. He was working together with Luke fixing a tractor. Too bad they hadn't enough money or they would immediately buy a new one.

Bo and Luke are cousins. They live with their Uncle Jesse together with their cousin Daisy. She was working in the Boars Nest at that time. They lived together since their parents died, but they couldn't imagine a different life.

"See ya in a couple of minutes," said Bo to Luke. He laid his work tools down and went inside the farmhouse. When he was inside he saw his uncle sitting in the living room.

"Come here Bo," said Uncle Jesse. Bo felt that there wasn't something right with his uncle. He walked to his uncle and sat in the couch in front of him.

"Uncle Jesse, is there something wrong?" asked Bo afraid. He never had to go to Uncle Jesse alone. Luke was always there with him. There must be something really bad if he to be here alone.

"Well, Bo, a few days ago I had a phone call of a doctor in Atlanta who threatened you before. You know when you still your asthma," said Uncle Jesse. 

Bo nodded. "Yes, I still know that. It's difficult to forget that. But where are you going to. I don't understand," he said.

"Well, when he called he said there brought a girl in there when serious injuries. But when they looked close to her. They were shocked. The doctor said that she could be your sister, Bo. And that was something I've never told you. You had a sister before the accident, but we all thought she died in that accident with your parents," said Uncle Jesse.

"So, ya mean that this girl can be my sister? But why didn't you ever told me I had a sister, by the way what's her name?" asked Bo. He was getting furious. Why did his uncle hide something like that.

"Well, first of, you were very sad when you parents where dead. You didn't talked to us in months. I was afraid so was your aunt Martha, if we said anything about your sister, you would never talk to us again because you were so sad. You were always the most sensitive of you three. I just didn't want to hurt you more. I hope you understand that. I always thought of the best for you three, you know that. And for the name, her name is Amelia Lynn Duke, but she prefers Amy," said Uncle Jesse. He hoped that he didn't lose his nephew because he never told this.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse. I didn't mean to get angry. But it's just so strange. I've never knew I had a sister. I always thought Luke and Daisy as my brother and sister not as my cousins. Did Luke and Daisy knew about this?" asked Bo.

Uncle Jesse shook his head. "No, I thought it would be for the best if they didn't. Children can talk easily, especially small ones. And I was afraid that they would say it without knowing it. But if you don't want to say it to them, I can do it. The chose is to you," said Uncle Jesse relieved. He was so glad that his nephew wasn't angry. Disappointed, yes, but not angry.

"I think it would be best if I tell them. I'm going to tell Luke right now. Than I have a little exercise before I tell Daisy," said Bo with tears in his eyes. He stood and walked outside. He was going to wait five minutes before he went to Luke. He didn't want Luke to see the tears in his eyes. It was all to much for the moment.

He walked around the barn and sat against it. But he didn't know that Luke saw him and followed him and sat next to him.

"Hey Bo, what's wrong. Don't tell me nothing cause I can see that you cried," said Luke softly. "Is it something that happened inside with Uncle Jesse?" Bo nodded.

"Yeah," said Bo trough tears and he told Luke the exact story that Uncle Jesse told him. He was shocked that Uncle Jesse never told that Bo had a sister, but he also understood why he hadn't.

"Oh Bo, don't cry. Everything will be just fine. Maybe we can ask Uncle Jesse when we can see your sister. By the way, she's like you. She short's her name too. You don't like Beauregard and she don't like Amelia," said Luke hugging Bo.

"Yeah, why don't we ask him right now? I think he's still in the house," said Bo whipping the tears from his eyes. Luke shook his head.

"I can't right now. I promised to Daisy that I pick her up from work. Why don't you come with me. We can tell her on the way home of you sister. What do you think?" asked Luke

"That's fine by me", said Bo and grinned for the first time since he left the house.

"Well, come on then, I'm already late," said Luke while walking to their car the General Lee. They build that car together. Ten minutes later they arrived at the Boars Nest and walked inside.

"Hey guys, I thought you forgot me," smiled Daisy to her cousins.

"Never, how can we forget such a pretty lady like you," said Luke smiling. Bo nodded in agreement. But Daisy noticed that there was something wrong with her youngest cousin.

"Bo, is there something wrong, you're much quieter than usual," said Daisy concerned.

"Well, I've something to tell you, but it would be better in the car. Who knows who is listening with us," said Bo while looking around. Daisy nodded and walked outside with her cousins and went into the General.

"What? You have a sister?" said a shocked Daisy. They told the whole story on the way back to the farm. "It's really strange that Uncle Jesse never told us. But like he said, you were and still are the most sensitive one."

"Yeah, it's weird, isn't it. I always thought of you guys as my brother and sister and now I have one. But don't worry, you're still my brother and sister. Nothing will change that," said Bo. He really didn't want to lose them.

"Well, we're going to ask when we're home when we can go to her. It must be great to meet our other cousin," said Luke to Daisy. Meanwhile, they arrived at the farm and walked inside.

"Uncle Jesse, we're home," called Luke.

"I'm here," said Uncle Jesse walking into the kitchen. He saw his nephews and niece and saw that there was something.

"Uncle Jesse, they know about Amy and I wondered when we can go and see her. See if she's alright. After all she is in hospital," said Bo to his uncle.

"Sure, that way we know how bad her injuries are. We are living first thing in the morning," said Uncle Jesse. "Thanks, Uncle Jesse, you don't know how much this means to me," said Bo hugging his uncle.

"Why don't we all go to bed, so we are fresh in the morning to go see Amy," said Daisy. The others nodded and went to their bedroom. In a couple of minutes they where all fast asleep.

All the guys who want to say something about my story, don't mind leaving a review.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Why don't we all go to bed, so we are fresh in the morning to go see Amy," said Daisy. The others nodded and went to their bedroom. In a couple of minutes they where all fast asleep.**

**Part 2: **

Next day Bo woke up early. He couldn't stop thinking about his sister, Amy. He got up and went to the bathroom. He did it very quiet, he didn't want to wake up his cousins and uncle. After his shower he started working on breakfast. Now that he was up early he could make breakfast.

"Hey, you're up early," said a voice from the doorframe. Bo looked and saw it was Luke.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore. I had to think of Amy all night," said Bo. Luke nodded. He understood Bo. When Judd left the farm a couple of years ago. He didn't sleep well either for a couple of days. Luke went to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Well, let see, what did you make for us today," said Luke with a grin on his face. He looked on the table and saw some sausages, bread, eggs and jelly. He took his plate en took some sausages and eggs. It wasn't everyday that they had such a breakfast.

While they were eating, Uncle Jesse and Daisy came in.

"Oh sugar, that smells great. You can make breakfast more often," said Daisy with a smile. She saw that Bo was worried, but she new why so she didn't talk about it. Uncle Jesse thought just the same.

"Come on, let's go. It's a long ride before we are in Atlanta," said Luke after breakfast. The stood from the table and walked outside to the General Lee. They had to help Uncle Jesse to get in the General. When they were all settled, they started their trip to Atlanta City.

A couple of hours later, they arrived in Atlanta City. Now they just have to find the hospital. They all hoped they didn't have to search very long. Bo was very nervous and they all knew that he had to see Amy very soon.

"Hey Bo, are ya alright? You didn't say a thing since we left the farm," asked Luke worried. Normally Bo was very outgoing but now he was very quiet and that not only worried Luke but also Uncle Jesse and Daisy.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a little nervous. It's not everyday that you see a sister that you never see before in your whole life," said Bo shaken. Uncle Jesse laid a comfort hand on his shoulder.

"Ya don't have to worry. Everything will be okay. You will see," said Uncle Jesse. Daisy nodded. "Uncle Jesse's right. You two will be going alone great. You'll see," said Daisy comforting. She hated to see Bo so shaken.

"Look, here we are. Atlanta City Hospital," said Luke. He parked the General and together, they went in the hospital. At the front desk sat a lady who was working on some files.

"Excuse me, m'am. Can you tell us where we can find Amelia Duke?" asked Uncle Jesse to the lady.

"Yes, you take this stairs, walk to the left and then it's room number 111," said the lady looking into her files.

"Okay, thank you," said Uncle Jesse. "Come on, let's go to Amy," he continued. Together they went up the stairs and to the left. In a minute they stood a front the room where Amy was.

"Do you want to go first? Or do you want to go me?" asked Uncle Jesse quietly to Bo. Bo hesitated for a moment and then said: "You go first Uncle Jesse," Uncle Jesse nodded en opened the door. He look back to his nephews and niece, took one deep breath and went inside. Bo, Luke and Daisy followed him.

In the middle of the room, there stood one bed. In there lay a girl. If you saw her, you would think she's only 16 years old, but she's really 20 years old. Yes, one year younger then Bo.

She has the same blond hair and maybe the same blue eyes as Bo. But that, they couldn't see. Her eyes were closed. They didn't think that she knew that there were people in her room.

They walked around Amy's bed and sat down in the chairs around it. Bo sat close to her and took her hand. He became worried because her hand was so cold. But because of the feeling that someone touched her, Amy opened her eyes. They stood very afraid. She didn't know the people in the room, so that's was understandable.

Bo couldn't say at that moment. He just looked in the baby blue eyes of his sister that were just the same than his. Uncle Jesse saw this and spoke first.

"Hey, I'm Jesse Duke or Uncle Jesse that a lot of people prefer," said Uncle Jesse. Amy didn't understand anything of this. Who were this people. She didn't see them ever in her life. Why should they come to see here. She didn't deserve this.

Luke saw the confusion on her face, but it would be best that Bo explained it to her, so he stayed quiet. He took a glance at Bo and Bo must understand it, because he finally began to talk.

"Hey, Amy, my name's Bo Duke. This here is Luke Duke and Daisy Duke, my cousins," said Bo shaken. But Amy still didn't understand why they were here, why couldn't they explain it to her.

"You don't understand why we're here, huh?" asked Bo. He wasn't that afraid anymore to talk. Amy nodded. Finally someone who knew what's going on with her.

"Well, a few days ago, we've got a phone call from your doctor," said Bo. Amy glanced. A phone call from my doctor, but why?

"He said that there was a girl here who was injured, serious. But the strange part was. She look exactly like me. And it's true, you do look like me. My uncle here told me than that before the accident of my parents, I had a sister. But they all thought she was dead. With the blood that they took from you, they could see that you are a Duke. You are my sister and this is your family," said Bo with tears in his eyes. He surely hoped that she would believe and understand this all.

Amy had tears in her eyes too. But they weren't from sadness, no, there were because she was so happy. She couldn't believe it. She finally had a family who can maybe love her. She had to ask one question, one important question. After all, she knew that her name was Amelia, but was it her real name? She took a piece of paper and a pencil from her nightstand.

She wrote something on it and then gave it to Bo who was closed to her. He read what she wrote:

_I believe I'm your sister and I couldn't be happier, but if you don't mind asking me. What's my name. The people who I was staying with called me Am__elia, is that my real name?_

Bo nodded with a smile: "Yes, it is, but if you prefer Amy, that's fine. Well, your full name is Amelia Lynn Duke. Do you like it?" He was so happy that she accepted us as her family. It could be worse, right.

_Yes, I like it. It's really beautiful__, but if prefer Amy. _She wrote. And smiled to her brother.

"I thought you would. Bo here, his real name is Beauregard. But he really hates it, so we call him Bo," said Luke smiling. "So you see, you two have a lot in common. Well, I think you do," he continued.

"Amy, do you know when you can go home? And if you don't mind me asking. The injuries that you have or had, were they serious?" asked Daisy. She was really worried about her niece.

Amy shook her head: _I don't know when I can go home. I suppose they waited till they found my real family. N,o my injuries are not that bad anymore. But one thing is still bad and that's my voice. I can't speak, but that's just in a matter of time that I will be speaking again, don't worry. My arms are healed, there are still some bruises I think and my ribs still hurt, but everything else is healed._ She wrote.

"That's great. Maybe we can ask the doctors later when you can go home," said Bo happy. He really hoped that his sister didn't have to stay here very long. He just hate hospitals.

"Well, why don't you all wait here, I will search for a doctor. After all, we do want to go home very quick, don't we?" asked Uncle Jesse with a smile. "I'll go with you," said Daisy and followed her Uncle out of the room.

"I sure hope that they find a doctor real soon. I want to know if you can home today," said Bo to Amy. She nodded. Again she took her note.

_Yeah, me too. I've been here for a week. I can crawl on the wall for sitting here. You can't do anything in here. _She wrote.

"I can believe that. You had to see Bo when he was in the hospital for his asthma. I almost became crazy. But hey, I want a healthy cousin even if he has to stay here for a couple of months," said Luke with a nod to Bo. Amy looked shocked. Her brother had asthma. That was serious. Bo saw the look on her face.

"You don't have to worry. I haven't had and asthma attack in about five years. I don't think it will come back," Bo assured Amy. Amy sighed in relief. Thank God, she thought.

"Hey, we're back and look who we found," said Daisy walking in the room together with Uncle Jesse and the doctor. When Amy saw the doctor she started to smile. She really hoped she could go home soon. A home where her family was. A family who loved her.

"Hey Amy, you Uncle said you wanted to know when you could go home. Well, I've got good news for you. If you want you can go home now. I just wanted to keep you here till your family was here," said the doctor with a smile. Amy smiled back. She really was going home. She couldn't believe it. Either was Bo.

"Did you hear that, Amy? You're going home with your family," said Bo with a smile. He was so happy. And he saw that Daisy, Uncle Jesse and Luke were too. They all had a big smile on their face.

"Well, Amy, you can make you ready to go home. I will fill in the release papers. I'll be back in fifteen minutes," said the doctor and he walked out of the room.

"Come on Amy, let's find you some clothes. You can't possible walking outside with that hospital dress on," said Daisy. She helped Amy to get on her feet and they went together in the bathroom. It was for the better that Daisy went with Amy than Bo. After all, Daisy is a girl.

"So what do you think about Amy?" asked Uncle Jesse to his nephews.

"Well, I think she's a very lovely person. Too bad that she can't speak. It would be so much easier if she doesn't have to write it down every time she needs to say something. For the rest, I think it's early to say anything more about her," said Luke. Bo nodded.

"Yeah, I love her now already. I'm really happy that I have a sister now. But I think that she has dealt with terrible moments in her past. But I don't want to talk to her about that now. I hope she will, if she's ready. And don't worry Luke. You are still my older brother and Daisy's still my sister. My feelings for you two does not chance. Now we have two sisters," said Bo happy. Luke smiled.

"Thanks Bo, I think about you that way too. You were always my little brother," said Luke and hugged Bo.

"Hey, can we have a hug too," said Daisy walking out of the bathroom together with Amy. Amy nodded approving. Bo and Luke opened there arms and they stepped in. Even Uncle Jesse joined their hug. It was really a hug full of love.

Suddenly, they let each other go when they heard a knock on the door and saw the doctor coming in.

"Ah, I see that you are ready. If you only want to sign this. Then you're free to go," said the doctor while he gave some papers to Amy. She laid the paper on the table and signed it. Then gave it back to the doctor.

"So if you're having pain, don't hesitate to come to me. Well, I wish you good luck with your new family," said the doctor with a smile. He waved to the Dukes and walked outside.

"Are you ready?" asked Bo to Amy. She nodded, she couldn't wait to leave the hospital and go to the farm. Daisy told many thing about the farm. And it looked wonderful to live there.

They walked outside the room and went downstairs out of the hospital to the General to a new life for Amy and the Dukes.

Well, what do you think? Isn't Amy a lovely girl? Don't be afraid to write a review. It's great to hear what you think about my story. I will publish another chapter soon.

See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Are you ready?" asked Bo to Amy. She nodded, she couldn't wait to leave the hospital and go to the farm. Daisy told many thing about the farm. And it looked wonderful to live there. **

**They walked outside the room and went downstairs out of the hospital to the General to a new life for Amy and the Dukes.**

**Part 3:**

"Hey Amy, what do you think about the General Lee? Me and Bo build him ourselves," said Luke who was in the front seat looking to Amy. Amy smiled and took her notebook.

_Well, I think it's a wonderful car__, you two did a fine job. I hope I can drive it sometime. Yes, I have my license. I never saw a car with such a powerful engine. And he's beautiful of course. I just love the colour orange._ She wrote.

"Yeah, well, we will see. We are going to wait until you're healed. Then if you want we can go drive a little bit. And if you have the same still like Bo here, there can't be any problem, is there Bo?" said Luke with a smile. Bo nodded. He knew he was a good driver. Maybe too good sometimes. (and you all now what he means by that, don't you?)

In the mean time, they arrived at the farm. Amy looked outside the window of the General to see the farm. It looked great to her. She knew she was going to feel home immediately. She smiled in herself.

They all stepped out of the car and stood in front of the farm. There were many chickens running in front of it. Even Maudine the mole came to look what's going on.

"So what do you think? Do you want to go inside and see where you are going to sleep?" asked Bo gently. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leant into his embrace. Amy nodded and they went all inside. Bo still had his arm around her shoulder.

"Bo, why don't you show where Amy is sleeping. Daisy, Luke and me can make dinner then," said Uncle Jesse to his youngest nephew. Bo nodded.

"Ok, Uncle Jesse, call us when dinner's ready?" said Bo and took Amy with him to the Daisy's room where Amy was going to sleep also.

"This here is Daisy's bedroom. You are also sleeping here. It's like me and Luke. We are also sleeping in one bedroom. I hope you don't mind this," asked Bo to his sister. Amy shook her head and took her notebook. She put it again in her bag. It was easier to take out.

_I think it's great. I'd love to sleep with Daisy. Too bad, we don't know each other very well yet. But I think in a matter of time it will change. In the bathroom in the hospital she was very easy to talk to._ She wrote and smiled to Bo. He smiled back and opened his arms.

"Brother and sister hug?" asked Bo with a smile. Amy gave him a look of "I thought you would never ask". And stepped right into his arms and he held her very tight, like he was afraid to lose her. It felt so great to feel his warm body. When Amy loosed out of his embrace she took her notebook.

_You can't imagine how that felt. No one ever hugged me with such love. Well, no one ever hugged me. It's really a great feeling._ She wrote happy.

"I think I do. It felt great didn't it?" asked Bo happy. It was great to have a little sister even if he felt that Daisy was his sister. This was just different. Amy and he had a bound. He just couldn't explain.

Bo was pulled out from his thoughts when he saw a hand waving in front of his face and Amy was looking worried at him. She gave him her notebook.

"_Are you ok? You seemed dozed off._ She wrote worrying

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking," said Bo smiling. He didn't want his sister to worry. Actually, there was nothing to worry about either. Amy nodded. She could understand Bo. After all, you didn't meet a unknown sister everyday, do you?

"Well, why don't we unpack your stuff and then go back to the kitchen. I think 'till then dinner will be ready," said Bo helping Amy with her stuff. She nodded. She doesn't have much clothes. She hoped that they could go shopping or something.

"Um, Amy, if you don't mind me asking. Where did you live before you were at the hospital?" asked Bo quietly. He was afraid of asking this. But he had to, he wanted to help his sister with her problems. He knew she had problems, he saw it on her face.

When Amy heard his question, the tears came in her eyes. Why did he ask "that" question. She really wanted to avoid that subject. Fortunate she stood with her back to Bo, so he couldn't see her tears.

He saw that she took her notebook so he waited for her answer. When she stopped writing, she gave the notebook to Bo, while she gave it, he saw the tears. With worry, he took the note and read:

_Bo, all I have to tell you from now is that I lived with adoptive parents. They weren't the friendliest people if you can imagine, if you know what I mean. It's all I want to tell you now. I'm not ready to tell you the whole story. I hope you understand. _

He looked back up and saw the tears in her eyes. She probably took some memories up.

"Hey. We will sort this out. And you don't have to worry for not saying much now. I understand. If you're ready, know that I'm always ready to listen to you," said Bo worrying. He knew now that something bad happened in that house where she lived. But he wouldn't push her.

Now it was too much for her and she lung her in the arms of her brother crying.

"Shhh…. Everything will be all right," said Bo shushing her. He walked together with Amy in his arms and sat on the bad with Amy on his lap. He let her cry. She would feel her much better. He always felt better when he cried. It's like loosing your problems a bit, when loosing your tears.

After a couple of minutes her sobs became less.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Bo quiet. She nodded, still with her head on his shoulder. She pointed to her notebook and Bo took it and gave it to Amy.

_Yes, I'm fine now. Sorry that I began to cry. It was too much for the moment. First, you get to know you're real family and then you know you don't have to back to that horrible place again._ She wrote.

"Don't worry, honey. I understand. It has to go out sometimes," said Bo with a smile. Amy smiled back, even if it was a watery smile. "Well, what do you think of some food. I'm starving," he said. He didn't has to say that twice. Immediately she jumped of the bed and walked to the door. She stopped before and looked with a huge grin to Bo, who was still sitting on her bed. He smiled, he knew exactly where she was thinking of.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Bo said with a grin and he walked to Amy who was still waiting at the door. They walked together to the kitchen. They knew Uncle Jesse would call them when dinner's was ready, but why wait if they could enjoy the company of their family members.

"Ah, you're here already? I would call you in a couple of minutes," said Uncle Jesse when Bo and Amy came in the kitchen.

"Yeah well, we were already finished with unpacking Amy's stuff, so we decided to come here and enjoy your company," said Bo. Amy nodded in agreement. Amy was glad that Bo said it in her place. She hated it every time when she want to say something and then had to write it down. She hoped that her voice would be better soon.

"Okay then, well sit down, dinner will be ready soon," said Daisy while she was helping Uncle Jesse. Luke was outside giving food to the chickens. Not only human had to eat, you know.

After some minutes Luke came in at the same time when dinner was ready. Daisy placed all the plates with food on the table. There was chicken, bread, bones and mashed potatoes.

"Hmm, looks great, Uncle Jesse and Daisy," said Bo. Amy and Luke nodded in agreement. They all took in and enjoyed the meal. It was absolutely delicious.

"Oof, I'm full," said Luke and he leant in his chair. He thought he never ate so much in his whole life. "Same here, cuz, and I think Amy feels the same," said Bo smiling to Amy. She nodded. It was true, she was full. She never imagined that she could eat that much.

"So what do you think about a walk around the farm," suggested Luke to the others. Bo and Amy nodded.

"You can go, but I'll do the dishes and then go to bed. I'm really tired," yawned Daisy. "I will help you, why don't you three go alone. But not to long, I think Amy is tired, it was after all a long day," said Uncle Jesse. Bo, Luke and Amy nodded and went outside. But before Amy went outside, she first took her notebook. It would be rather difficult to talk for her then.

"So Amy, what do you think of the farm. Do you think you'd be happy here?" asked Bo to his baby sister. Amy took her notebook out of her bag and began to write.

_Well, I think it's great. Yes, I will be happy here, very happy in fact. I never met such nice people like you guys. But I want to ask something. Can we maybe, if it's possible, go shopping sometimes. I really need some new clothes._ She wrote.

"I'm so glad you said that. We are happy too to have you here. And we love you very much, never forget that," said Luke smiling. Bo nodded in agreement. "Yes, he's right, so don't you dare to forget that," he said. Amy was so happy and stepped into the arms of Bo and soon Luke too. Soon they were all three in one big hug. After a minute they loosed out of their hug.

"Why should do that with Uncle Jesse and Daisy. One big group hug," said Luke to the others. "Yeah, you're right, we never did this. Always one at a time. This is much more fun," said Bo and Amy agreed while nodding.

They talked for a long time, it was even dark by then. They walked a couple of times around the farm and Luke and Bo showed Amy the animals that lived on the farm.

_They are so cute, especially the chickens. I always loved them. When I was little, I went with school to a farm and I just loved running after the chickens_. She wrote and laughed when she saw the faces of her brother and cousin.

"Doesn't look that familiar to you, Bo?" asked Luke mischief. Amy looked confused to the two. What did she do that looked so familiar to Luke and maybe Bo.

"It sure does, but I don't like to talk about that. I think it's too embarrassing," said Bo blushing.

"Well, if you don't want to tell her, I will. Amy, Bo did just the same when he was little. He just loved running after the chickens," said Luke laughing. Amy began to laugh too. She just couldn't imagine Bo running after chickens.

"Haha, very funny. Too bad, you didn't do that when you were little. I would like to see that," said Bo sarcastically.

_Sorry Bo, we didn't mean to laugh. But it was just so funny. Now you see that we have a lot in common._ Amy wrote and gave the notebook to Bo.

"It's okay. You don't have to be sorry. It's good to laugh sometimes. Even if it's with the smallest of stupidest things," said Bo. He just didn't want Amy to feel guilty of laughing with him running after chickens.

"I think it's time to go to bed. You do look tired, Amy," said Luke when he saw Amy yawning. Amy nodded, she was tired. It was a long day.

"Yeah, you're right, Luke. She looks tired. Now, come on Amy. We'll go all to bed. So we will be fresh in the morning. We can go to town to buy you some new clothes. What do you think?" asked Bo. Amy smiled and run inside to the Daisy's and her bedroom. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"I think she agreed. Now come one. I'm tired too," said Luke. Bo nodded and together, they went inside to bed. In ten minutes everyone was asleep. Happy that their family was together.

Hey, thanks for all your reviews. It's really great to see that you love my story. Here's a new chapter. I hope it's that good like the last one. Now I will post as soon as possible my next chapter. See ya.

I'm gone xx


	4. Chapter 4

"**Yeah, you're right, Luke. She looks tired. Now, come on Amy. We'll go all to bed. So we will be fresh in the morning. We can go to town to buy you some new clothes. What do you think?" asked Bo. Amy smiled and run inside to the Daisy's and her bedroom. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.**

"**I think she agreed. Now come one. I'm tired too," said Luke. Bo nodded and together, they went inside to bed. In ten minutes everyone was asleep. Happy that their family was together.**

**Part 4:**

Next morning, Amy woke up very early. She was still very exited of living here with her new family. When she looked to her right site she saw that Daisy was waking up. It was 7am after all. She knew that they woke up very early. Not that she minded it. She liked waking up early, then you had most of you day.

"Hey there, sugar. Good morning. You are up early," said Daisy.

"Good morning, Daisy. Yeah, I know it's early, but I just couldn't sleep anymore," said Amy.

"I understand. It's not every day that you get to know an unknown brother, doesn't?" said Daisy.

"True, now, why don't we get up and start breakfast," said Amy while she was getting up from her bed. Daisy nodded and was also getting up from her bed

After some minutes the two of them were ready and went together to the kitchen and started making breakfast. They enjoyed it. They talked about everything and knew new things about each other. They knew they would become very good friends.

When they were almost ready with breakfast, the boys and Uncle Jesse came into the kitchen.

"Hmm, smell's good in here," sniffled Uncle Jesse. "You two did a great job," Bo and Luke nodded and went immediately to the table and they all sat down, even Amy and Daisy and all enjoyed breakfast.

"I didn't knew you could cook that well, Amy," said Bo to Amy. Amy looked at Bo and took her notebook to answer him.

_Well, I didn't do it all by myself, you know. Daisy was a great help. I can't imagine that someone can cook that well. She wrote._

"Ooh Sugar, thank you for you compliment. But you were a great help too. I don't think it was the first time you did cook something," said Daisy after she read what Amy wrote. Bo nodded. "Yes, I think Daisy's right. Now, why don't we go to town to buy you some clothes and register you in Hazzard County. I think Boss, Rosco and Enos would love to meet you," Bo added.

When Amy heard that she immediately stood from the table and looked to Bo, Luke, Daisy and Uncle Jesse.

"I presume ya want to go now," said Uncle Jesse smiling. Amy nodded excided and watched her cousins.

"Ok, we will go now, are you coming with us, Uncle Jesse and Daisy?" asked Luke. He thought if they were going to buy some new clothes they better have Daisy with them.

"No, I'm not going with you. There is still a lot of work on the farm, you go," said Uncle Jesse. Daisy nodded in agreement.

"I know, you want me to go with you, but there is a lot of work here that has to be done. I can't let Uncle Jesse do it al alone. I hope you understand. Maybe I can go with you another time," said Daisy. She felt sorry that she couldn't go, but Uncle Jesse needed her help. And Bo needed some time with Amy even so if Luke was with them. Bo and Luke were practically brothers.

"Okay, we'll go now, see ya in a couple of hours. We will be home by supper," said Luke and signed to Bo and Amy to follow him outside to the General Lee. They all went in the General and drove to town.

The ride to town was very quiet. Normally Bo and Luke talked, but now they sensed there was something wrong with the little passenger in the back. Amy was looking to her hands and was very deep in thought. Bo saw that her eyes were looking sad.

"Amy, is there something wrong?" asked Bo quietly. He turned around in his seat and watched Amy carefully. Since Luke was driving, he could talk to Amy and looking to her at the same time.

Amy nodded and looked with water eyes to Bo.

_I'm scared Bo. What if I never can speak again. I can't imagine that. I just hope that one day you can hear my voice._ She wrote. Bo looked shocked and climbed over his seat so that he was next to Amy.

"Oh honey. Don't you worry. You will be speaking and maybe singing again. It's just a matter of time. Just don't give up hope. We will help you to get through this until you have your voice back, don't we Luke," said Bo while hugging Amy. Luke nodded.

"That's right. We are one big family and we help each other if we need it. So if you need someone don't hesitate to come to us," said Luke. They couldn't see Lukes face, but they knew he meant every word he said.

"_Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. I just couldn't imagine live with you and of course Uncle Jesse and Daisy._ She wrote.

"Same here, sugar, same here," said Bo and he gave Amy a big hug.

After and couple of minutes they arrived in Hazzard County. It was as crowded at usual. They all stepped out of the General and they saw Rosco coming to them.

"Hey Rosco, did you met Amy yet?" asked Bo happy. He was glad that he could to tell other people that he had a sister.

"No, I didn't and I don't think it will be necessary that we get to know each other because I think you kidnapped her," said Rosco with a fake smile on his face.

"What? You gotta be kidding. Amy is a Duke. She's Bo sister. And even she wasn't, we don't kidnap anyone, you know that," said Luke angry. He couldn't believe that Rosco would think something like that. But then, Boss Hogg was here too. He was possibly the brain after this.

"H…his sister? Wow, that's great. Sorry, I said that. But it was Boss Hogg who said that," said Rosco guilty. He couldn't imagine that Boss said that. Okay, arrest them for robbery and fast driving, but not for kidnapping. It's just not in there nature.

"Rosco, why don't you arrest them Dukes. They kidnapped that poor child!" yelled Boss who was walking to them.

"No, they didn't Boss. This girl here is Amy, the sister of Bo," said Rosco to Boss.

"You sure don't believe that Rosco. They are lying to you. It's just another trick of them to stay out of jail," said an angry Boss. Now Amy had it. She just couldn't stand it that Bo and Luke were guilty for kidnapping here even if it wasn't true. She took her notebook and began to write really fast.

"What is she doing? Why is she writing on that piece of paper?" asked boss impatiently. When she was done writing, Amy gave the notebook to Rosco who read it and than give it to Boss.

_Mister, I don't now who you are, but you are the__ most unfriendly man I've ever met. You look at people guilty before you even now what really happens. I didn't now such man existed, but now I now. You are one. And yes, I'm the sister of Bo Duke. My name is Amelia Lynn Duke. But call me Amy_. She wrote.

When Boss was ready with his reading, he looked at Amy in shock. She was a Duke alright. And a Duke who could cause a lot of problems.

"How dare you to talk me like that. And don't ya have a voice or anything? You're just like your brother and cousins all causing trouble. If you don't watch out, you're going to be on probation just like Bo and Luke," said an angry boss. After the words sang in tears began to form in Amy's eyes. She was only here a day and she was already being threaded.

Amy looked one last time at Boss and Rosco and ran away. She just couldn't have it anymore.

"AMY…Amy, wait. Now see what you have done now, Boss. Amy didn't do any wrong. In fact, she was right what she wrote down. And do you know why she can't talk. She had a bad accident. If that wasn't bad enough for her, you are beginning to threaten her. I just can't believe you!" said an angry Bo and ran after Amy to comfort her. Even Luke ran after them after looking one last time at Boss and Rosco.

"Hey, Amy, stop now, you don't have to run away," said Bo running to her and grasped her arm to stop and saw that she was crying. Also Luke was getting there. He was also a good runner.

"Oh honey, you don't have to cry. Boss is just like that. He doesn't know better than that. He does do that to us all the time," said Bo while hugging her. She hold Bo very hard. So afraid that she would lose him.

"Now, why don't we go to the shop there and buy ya some clothes. What do ya think?" asked Luke quietly. He was still mad at Boss, but he didn't want Amy to heard that in his voice. He saw that Bo was mad either. She nodded and smiled a little to Bo and Luke. They were right, Boss was just a big marshmallow.

'Okay, let's go,' she mouthed.

They walked together over the streets and went into the first shop were you could buy clothes. It was a little shop, but Amy liked it. It was cozy. She would be coming here a lot, that she knew.

_I will look around for a bit and see if I see something that I like._ She wrote.

"Okay, if you have something you like, come here to us and if you need some help don't hesitate to come to us," said Bo. He hoped she wouldn't take too long. He really hated shopping. But he also want that Amy had some decent clothes.

After ten minutes she came back with some clothes she liked. She had 4 skirts, some t-shirts, some jeans and some other things who would come in handy.

"Have you everything you need, Amy?" asked Bo. She nodded en gave happily the clothes to Bo and Luke so that they could pay for them.

"Don't you need some dresses? I thought girls love to wear that. I know, Daisy doesn't were them very much, but sometimes she does. Do you need them or can we go pay for these and leave?" asked Luke to Amy. Amy shook her head, she hates dresses. She loves wearing skirts, but dresses, no.

"Ok, then let's pay and then we can go to the courthouse. I hope Boss is a bit cooled down," said Bo worried. He just doesn't want that Boss was being angry again at Amy or him and Luke. He didn't think Amy could handle that again. Amy nodded scared. She hoped she wouldn't have to go to that man any time soon, but it was the only way to stay with her family.

After that they paid for their clothes, they went first to the General to put Amy's clothes so they wouldn't have to carry them all the way. Then they walked to the courthouse and went inside looking for Boss Hogg, the commissioner of Hazzard County.

"Hey, Boss, Rosco are you two here," called Luke.

"Hey there Luke, Bo and who may you be?" asked a man who came out of a door at the right of them.

"Hey Enos, this is Amy, my sister," said Bo proud and smiled to Amy who smiled back.

"Why hi there. For what reason are you guys here?" asked Enos.

"Well, we want to registrate Amy in Hazzard County so that she can stay with is legally. But that for we need Boss and maybe Rosco, I don't know," said Bo, he just want to get over this, as fast as possible.

"Oh, that's great, but Boss and Rosco are in a meeting for the moment. You will have to wait," said Enos. He felt bad that he couldn't registrate Amy, because he was just a deputy.

"Okay, we will come back in half an hour. Meanwhile we can visit Cooter and let him meet Amy," said Luke to Bo and Amy. Bo and Amy nodded and they all went outside in the direction of the garage of Cooter.

"Hey Cooter, you in here," Called Luke in the garage. And then a man came after a car were he was working on.

"Hey there buddy's, nice to see ya again, it has been awhile. And who is this beautiful lady," said Cooter while watching to Amy who was standing very close to Bo.

"This is Amelia Duke, my sister. But she prefers Amy," said Bo and Amy went to Cooter to give him a hand.

"Well, hello, I didn't know you had a sister," said Cooter to Bo. Bo shook his head.

"I didn't either. Uncle Jesse told me a couple of days ago and before you ask, why she can't speak, she had an accident. But she will be in a short time. I just know that," said Bo hopefully. Amy smiled at her brother and now she had more courage than ever to get through this.

Suddenly a car came driving around the corner and came very fast in the direction of Cooters Garage. When he came closer he drove to Bo who was chained to the ground.

"Bo, move you idiot," yelled Luke and ran to Bo to pull him away. Amy was so afraid and she only could think on one thing and that was yelling his name without thinking that she has her voice back.

"BO!" yelled Amy and run to Bo who was pulled away by Luke. She moved her arms around him and took him so fixed like she would never let him go.

"Honey, you talked," said Bo happily. Amy nodded.

"I did, didn't I? Now, I've never had to write something down when I want to say something to you. But I don't understand, how come I can speak now?" Amy asked confused.

"That's maybe from the shock and afraid that you were gonna lose Bo," explained Luke who was also happy that she could speak again.

"It's so great to hear your voice. It's really beautiful. Now let's go to Boss and then go home and tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy the good news. Maybe Amy can tell them," said Bo. He never felt so happy since he knew he had a sister.

"Ok then, but I hope he is not that angry anymore," said Amy sad. She hated people who were angry at here for no reason.

"Don't worry, Boss can be angry at one point, but the next time he can be friendly. He can be very strange, believe me," said Luke. "Now Cooter, we're leaving, see ya another time," he added. Cooter nodded and waved when Amy, Bo and Luke walked away.

After they registrated Amy into the files of Hazzard County, they went back home to tell the good news. And by the way, Boss wasn't that angry anymore, but he wasn't happy either. He still can't believe that there is one Duke more in his town.

Well, what do you think. Not bad huh? For the people who put some reviews. It's so great that you love my story. I'll be starting with a new chapter really soon. 

See ya

I'm gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't worry, Boss can be angry at one point, but the next time he can be friendly

"**Don't worry, Boss can be angry at one point, but the next time he can be friendly. He can be very strange, believe me," said Luke. "Now Cooter, we're leaving, see ya another time," he added. Cooter nodded and waved when Amy, Bo and Luke walked away.**

**After they registrated Amy into the files of Hazzard County, they went back home to tell the good news. And by the way, Boss wasn't that angry anymore, but he wasn't happy either. He still can't believe that there is one Duke more in his town.**

**Part 5:**

"I wonder how Uncle Jesse and Daisy will react when they hear that I can talk again," said Amy happy to her brother and cousin.

"I'm sure they will be very happy too like us. Of course they will be surprised, positive surprised of course," said Bo to his sister.

What time later they arrived at the farm. Bo and Luke had to laugh because Amy almost sprung out of the General and ran as fast as she could to the farmhouse to tell her uncle and cousin the good news.

She pulled the door open en run into the living room where Uncle Jesse and Daisy where sitting.

"Hey there little girl, why are you so exiting?" asked Uncle Jesse. He was then surprised because normally if he or the others asked something she immediately took her notebook and now she didn't.

"Honey, is there something wrong?" asked Daisy worried. Amy shook her head and started to laugh.

"No, Daisy nothings wrong. I've only got my voice back," said Amy happy.

"Oh honey, that's great, come here," Daisy said and took Amy in a big hug. "I'm so happy for you,"

"Well, that's really great," said Uncle Jesse happy and also give her a hug. "Now, what do you all thing about crawdad bisque tonight to celebrate this,"

Everyone began to smile.

"That sounds very great, Uncle Jesse. I can't wait," said Bo. They all knew that Bo love Uncle Jesse's crawdad bisque.

That evening everyone was sitting around the kitchen table enjoying their crawdad bisque.

"It's really great, Uncle Jesse. It's the first time I ate that," said Amy.

"Well, I'll make sure it isn't you're last," said Uncle Jesse smiling and gave Amy a hug. "Thank you, Uncle Jesse," she said in his overall.

That night when everyone were asleep, Amy had a nightmare that woke Daisy up.

"No..no, please, leave me alone," said Amy in her sleep. Daisy heard something and saw that it was her little niece. She went to Amy and tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't. Daisy became worried and went to get Bo, maybe he would get to wake her up.

"Bo, Bo, wake up," said Daisy while shaking Bo. Bo moaned and looked at Daisy with sleepy eyes.

"Daisy? What are you doing here. It's still night you know," said Bo sleepy and concerned at the same time.

"It's Amy, she's having a nightmare, but I can't wake her up," said Daisy close to tears. When Bo heard that, he jumped out of bed and almost run to Daisy's and Amy's room.

When he was in their room, he walked to Amy's bed and sat down. He took her hand and started talking to her. Amy was still talking in her sleep.

"Amy honey, would you wake up. It's me Bo. Come on, girl, It's just a dream. If you wake up it will be all better," whispered Bo to her. After a couple of minutes talking to Amy, she opened her eyes full of tears.

"Bo…Bo? What are you doing here," Asked Amy confused. She remembered the dream, but she didn't want the others to know.

"You were having a nightmare and you were screaming, so I think it's quite horrible," said Bo quiet. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Amy nodded her head and took a look to Daisy. She only wanted to tell it to Bo, it was to early to tell it to the others.

"Don't worry honey, I understand. You tell me, Luke and Uncle Jesse when you're ready," said Daisy smiling comforting to Amy.

"Thanks Daisy, I really appreciate that," said Amy happy. She thought that Daisy or the others would be mad because she wouldn't tell it to them but to Bo.

"What about we are going to the living room so Daisy can sleep," suggested Bo to Amy. Meanwhile Luke and Uncle Jesse were awake too, but they stayed in their room, they knew that Amy was in good hands.

"Come on, Amy, let's go," said Bo. Both Amy and Bo stood and walked out of the bedroom and went to the living room.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" asked Bo when they sat down. Amy shook her head.

"No thanks, Bo. I don't need anything right now," she said. And then it was silent again.

"So do you want to tell me what happened in your dream?" asked Bo carefully. He didn't want to push her. He knew that she through a lot of bad things. Things that Bo didn't know of yet.

"Ok, I just don't know where to stop, it's so difficult for me," she said quiet. Bo nodded.

"I understand, but sometimes you feel better if you talk to someone. I can help you, but then you have to tell me what happened in your dream. Why don't you start in the beginning," Bo said giving her courage.

"Well, when I was a few months old our parents had that accident. They all thought that I was death, burned in the car, but I was a couple of feet away from the car. Some man found me and brought me to an orphanage. I can't remember where," said Amy.

"'It's strange he didn't bring you to the police or something to search after your parents. Or our parents to be exactly," said Bo confused.

"Yes, that's true. I think he saw that as the best opinion at that time," she said. Bo nodded and said that she could go on with her story.

"Well, I lived about three months in that orphanage when some couple adopted me. At first sight they were very friendly, but when in came fifteen, it all changed, they became very abusive. I wasn't there daughter anymore, I was their slave," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Amy, why didn't you tell the police or something. They could have helped you," said Bo while hugging her.

"I couldn't, every time I finished my shores, they locked me up in a little room. And sometimes when I did something wrong that man hid me with his belt or sometimes with a stick. A couple of months ago, I just became 21, they didn't look at me, so I could run away. But I couldn't run very fast because of my injuries. Luckily I could reach the police station. And you know the rest of the story," said Amy. She felt relieved she told it to Bo. Bo on the other hand was shocked.

He couldn't believe that his sister had such a horrible childhood.

"I'm so glad that you are here now, we will help you at anytime, you can count on that," said Bo and gave Amy a big hug. He imagined she would need that.

"Thank you, Bo. The only problem I have now is that my "foster parents" are still looking for me, they are really angry at me," said Amy scared.

"Don't you worry, you have a family to protect you know. Everything will be all right," said Bo with a smile.

"Thank you so much. You are the best brother I could imagine, or anyone for that matter," Amy said.

"My, thank you. Well, what do you think we will going back to bed. It's already 3o'clock in the morning, I think you would want to sleep some more," Bo suggested.

"Yeah, I would like to sleep some more. This tired me really out," said Amy tired. Bo nodded understandable.

"Um, Bo, could I sleep with you tonight, I don't want to sleep alone. I know Daisy is there, but it's just not the same," said Amy to Bo.

"Of course you may sleep with me, I understand. I would be the same if I had a nightmare like you had," said Bo understandable. "Of course, Luke will be shocked if he sees you tomorrow in my bed," he added laughing.

"Hahaha, really funny Bo," said Amy laughing. It was the first since she moved into the Duke farm they had a funny moment together.

"Come on, let's go, I'm tired," said Bo still laughing. Amy nodded and followed Bo to his and Luke's room.

They lay together in Bo's bed with Bo's arm around Amy to protect like he promised earlier and in that position they fell asleep.

So what do you guys think. This time it will not take that long before in write another chapter, I promise. So please review.


End file.
